Cotton Cloudy/Gallery
Season one Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Fillies' neck S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Filly Twilight reads S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Season three Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Season four Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png|Simple Ways The performance ends S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Foals staring S4E15.png|Twilight Time Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Cotton Cloudy wants Twilight's autograph S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Foals scared of something S5E9.png Brotherhooves Social Granny Smith "take your positions!" S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png Rainbow "looks like we win, squirt!" S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond "that Discord destroyed!" S5E18.png Cotton Cloudy smiles nervously while Diamond Tiara talks directly at her S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Diamond "I can do more" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara shows Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Diamond Tiara doesn't give Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Students watch Pipsqueak on the seesaw S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight and Spike surrounded by Pegasi S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Fluttershy spins out over the cloud's edge S5E25.png Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png Twilight and Spike wonder what this means S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight "You were right" S5E26.png Twilight "I can't stop you" S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Snowfall sees Snowdash zip through the street S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings "no more little games" S06E08.png Snowfall sings "for you to play" S06E08.png Cotton Cloudy, Liza Doolots, and Dinky Doo running by S6E8.png Young Snowfall Frost happy to see her friends S6E8.png Snowfall's friends impressed by her decorating S6E8.png Young Snowfall giving gifts to her friends S6E8.png Liza Doolots, Dinky Doo, and Cotton Cloudy playing S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends running to the window S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends wave to her S6E8.png Young Snowfall glares at her friends S6E8.png Cloudy, Dinky, and Liza looking sad S6E8.png A gather of ponies about to sing S06E08.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Season seven Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity and fillies laughing loudly S7E6.png Rarity "so very, very slippery!" S7E6.png Rarity "it's funny because it's true!" S7E6.png Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle in Twisty Pop's line S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looks across the nearby bridge S7E6.png Sweetie Belle wants to check up on her friends S7E6.png Rarity "nothing, nothing, go on" S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at the photo shoot S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering for filly Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering and taking pictures S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash proud of herself S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash hears her parents cheering S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheer for Rainbow in flashback S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Foals lined up at the Ponyville Schoolhouse S7E14.png Rainbow Dash's fan club of fillies appears S7E14.png Rainbow Dash followed by her fan fillies S7E14.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Ponies cheering loudly for Wonderbolts S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Main ponies in the bleachers again S8E20.png Pinkie Pie "who would've guessed" S8E20.png Pinkie revealing scooter-shaped cupcakes S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Main ponies cheering for Scootaloo S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Main ponies and crowd worried about Scootaloo S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Season nine 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Buckball crowd showered with confetti S9E15.png Ocellus "get you all excited" S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Spectators cheer for the cheer squad S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies gather for the Summer Sun Celebration S9E17.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Season 1 Fillies' neck S2E06.png|Season 2 Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png|Season 3 Cotton Cloudy wants Twilight's autograph S4E22.png|Season 4